


God Is A Woman

by Evil_likkle_Bitch



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fucked Up, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Police, Strong Female Characters, Submissive Tommy Shelby, gangsters in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_likkle_Bitch/pseuds/Evil_likkle_Bitch
Summary: Lima Decairos aka The Devil's Mistress is the Scandalous Gang Leader of The Untamed, an all female gang in West London. Lima owns famous speakeasies all over London and sells and makes illegal weapons. But after Tommy Shelby witnesses a public murder ordered by The Untamed he finds himself searching for The Devil's Mistress.(there's probably gonna be Smut, so if you don't like that shit, fuck off.)(there's gonna be a lot of fuckin' Swearing)
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't No Rest For The Wicked.  
> Hurts Like Heaven.  
> She's a Killer Queen, Gunpowder, Gelatine, Dynamite With a Laser Beam, Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind Anytime.  
> Put a Gun Against His Head, Pulled My Trigger, Now He's Dead.  
> Town Calls Ya Hell On High Heels.  
> Something Lately Drives Me Crazy, Has To Do With How You Make Me Struggle To Get Your Attention.

Tommy watches as a dark haired woman starts singing in French. Her voice echoing in the speakeasy. He sips his whiskey as the music washes over his body. Her voice was rich, he realises and she gained everyone's attention when she began to sing. Thomas begins to see the increase of women in the shadows and sinks into his chair, hand wrapped around his gun. 

Michael gets out of his chair when she finishes singing. Thomas Shelby grabs his cousin by the wrist. "Somethings not right." He whispers to him. Michael Gray furrows his eyebrows, "what do you mean?"   
"What are you two whispering about?" Arthur asks holding his fourth drink of the night. Thomas pulls him closer to his seat.   
"All the women that are standing up have guns." Thomas states.   
"So?" Arthur asks.   
"You're not talking about the Santiago's and the Decairos' are you?"Michael asks. Arthur rolls his eyes."Didn't that little war end when Mr. Decairos died?"   
"Yh but remember what Aunty Pol was saying about a new gang?"   
"The Untamed? I doubt that's seri-"  
"By order of The Untamed."   
Arthur's word are cut of by a loud voice and a loud cracking sound as Mr. Santiago lays with a bullet in his chest. The people around them scream in horror as he starts to bleed. The two bodyguards are shot in the chest as the the women run towards the back off the stage, the young Santiago's daughter with them. Thomas runs after them slowly. Escaping through the back door, he watches them disappear into the night. 

Arthur pants behind Tommy, "What the fuck was that about?" He asks between short breathes.  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

# # #

Thomas Shelby had been searching for a month. He sighs dramatically as he sips his coffee in his office. Thomas rereads the newspaper on Mr. Santiago's death, 'Business Man, Mr. Santiago Shot Dead.'  
The large words mock him as he skims over the context of the front page of the Birmingham Daily Gazette.   
Nothing.   
Nothing.   
Nothing about The Untamed.   
The door creaks open and Tommy pinches the bridge of his nose, not really wanting to speak to anyone this morning. The bags under his eyes hang low and his whiskey bottle empty from a drunken late night research.   
"Are you still looking for The Devil's Mistress?" Aunt Polly asks from the door. Tommy sighs and puts down his coffee to pour himself a glass of whisky. "Does it matter? I don't think it matters anymore, maybe there's a reasons she has no allies."   
"She has no allies because she believes men to be foolish, unfortunately for her most powerful people are men, fortunately for you I am a woman and your equal partner."   
Tommy finishes his drink, "what exactly are you saying?"   
"What I'm saying is if you really want to become her ally I can help but you can't fuck around Tommy, she's smart and very vicious."   
"Okay what are we gonna do?"   
"Well first of all, you're going back to bed, you can't see Miss. Decairos looking like that."  
"Don't be stupid," He says standing up to put on his blazer.   
Polly stands up to leave. "I'm not fucking joking Tommy, go bed, I'll call her." She tells her nephew before slamming his door shut. 

Thomas grunts in annoyance and walks to bed and sleeps peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima Decairos aka The Devil's Mistress is a the Scandalous Gang Leader of The Untamed, an all female gang in West London. Lima owns famous speakeasies all over London and sells and makes illegal weapons. But after Tommy Shelby witnesses a public murder ordered by The Untamed he finds himself searching for The Devil's Mistress.
> 
> (there's probably gonna be Smut, so if you don't like that shit, fuck off.)
> 
> (there's gonna be a lot of fuckin' Swearing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't No Rest For The Wicked.   
> Hurts Like Heaven.   
> She's a Killer Queen, Gunpowder, Gelatine, Dynamite With a Laser Beam, Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind Anytime.   
> Put a Gun Against His Head, Pulled My Trigger, Now He's Dead.   
> Town Calls Ya Hell On High Heels.   
> Something Lately Drives Me Crazy, Has To Do With How You Make Me Struggle To Get Your Attention.

Polly carefully applies her red lipstick as her son finds his cap.  
"You ready son?" She asks.   
"Yh, let's go. I think Tommys outside."   
"Hurry the fuck up!" Thomas shouts from outside the house.   
Polly rolls her eyes at the sight of Arthur, John and Ada in the back.  
"Great, you brought the whole gang along, that way if she kills us Peaky Blinders are finished." She complains as she climbs in the front with Tommy.  
Michael chuckles, "she can't be that bad mum."

"You won't be saying that when you've got a bullet in your head." She mumbles under her breath.

A cigarette hangs from Tommy's mouth and this tight grib on the steering wheel makes his knuckles turn white.  
"I highly doubt a woman would kill all of us," Arthur said after a few minutes of silence. "Well, then you're more stupider then you look." Ada said.  
"Shut up Ada, why are you even here?" He asks his sister. "I heard she helps single mums."   
John gives her a deadpanned look, "she's a gangleader Ada, not a charity."   
"Fuck off John."   
Everyones silent as they pull up to an old dusty library. Tommy shoots his aunt an confused look.   
"Are you sure Pol?"   
"That's what she said on the phone."   
"Okay." Tommy sighs out of exhaustion. The sleep he had gotta last night wasn't nearly enough, he wanted to stay in bed all day, afraid that his peace was at an short end. 

The Peaky Blinders leave Tommy's car and walk into the library together. A very light skinned woman sat behind a desk, reading a book, not putting it down to look up at the intruders. "What do you want?" She asks boredly. She quickly and carelessly looks up to the group. And dismisses them. "We don't offer services to men." She states.   
Polly Gray clears her throat, "Actually I have a meeting, I'm Polly Gray." At the familiarity of the name, the woman shots up, out of her chair. She gives the older woman a big smile as she puts her right hand out to shake Polly's.

"It's a honour to meet you Miss Gray, I spoke to you over the phone. The Devil's Mistress is very glad to hear from you."   
Polly smiles politely, "Are the boys allowed to come to the meeting?" The woman's eyes widen, "if it's necessary, she won't like this though."   
The woman walks from behind her desk. She shakes Ada's hand. "It's nice to meet you Ada."   
"She speaks very fondly of you." Ada grins, "I'm flattered."   
The unnamed woman blinks up at the men as if she had just noticed their presence. "Are they your body guards?" The young woman ask, confusion laced in her tone. Ada laughs hysterically at the scowl that is painted on Tommy's face.   
"No darling." Polly tells her whilst smirking at the boys. 

The woman shrugs and leads them to a basement, through a door disguised as a book shelf. The loud music and colours hits them as the walk into the large speakeasy. The woman leads them to a glass office at the back of the room. She knocks at the door gently, "Miss, I have the Peaky Blinders here for you?"   
A loud groan comes from the inside of the office, "All of them?" She asks.   
"I suppose?" was the woman's reply.   
Another loud groan sounds from the office, distracting the boys from the music and women.   
"For fuck sakes!" She shouts from frustration, "they'll have to wait Matilda, I gotta get dressed."  
The woman known as Matilda chuckles, "exciting appointment I hope?"   
"Yh, speaking of appointments, what the fuck are you still doing here?!" She shouts harshly, seconds later a tall, soft faced man leaves the woman's office blushing.   
Lima rolls her eyes, "fucking whores."   
"Are the family still there Matilda?"   
Matilda looked down sickly, "Yes Miss."   
"Well, give them a fucking drink and hand your duties to Veronica."   
Matilda show them to their chairs and offer a drink to each of them. She walks off only to walk pass them in ripped and old Trousers. She passes her notepad to another woman in trousers, who walks into a small room at the back of the speakeasy, minutes later she walks up to the table in a skirt that ends at her knees, she smiles softly at the group. "I'm Veronica, Miss Decairos is ready to see you now."   
The Peaky Blinders walk into the glass office and sat on velvet chairs. The roomed seemed to glow regardless of the lack of sunlight. The silver and gold jewellery sparkled. 

A woman dressed in a silk black suit with hair up to her waist and a cigarette dangling from her mouth come into the office through a door behind the desk. She sits down at her desk gracefully and looks up at Veronica, "turn on the light and then you're excused."   
As the light switches on the members of the peaky blinders notice the dark shade to her skin, as if she had spent all her days in the sun from the moment she was born. Which was uncommon for the upper-class. Her freckles were generously spread under her eyes and on her cheekbones. The dark curles framed her face as she glared at the group. "Well don't stare, surely you knew what to expect."   
"We didn't actually, you're a very hard woman to find Miss. Decairos." Tommy spoke. Lima stared at the gorgeous man suspiciously, "and who might you be?"   
Tommy tried as hard as he could to not scowl at the woman. "Thomas Shelby." She raises one eyebrow at the man. "Well, you certainly don't look like what I was expecting."   
She stands up, "Drink?"   
"Whiskey?" Pol asks. Lima smiles softly at the lovely woman, "of course."   
The notorious gangleader grabs six glasses and a bottle of Irish whiskey. She pours the drinks and places them in front of the family.   
Sipping her whiskey, she asks "So what is you and your family's business with me?"   
"We witnessed a murder by your gang-"   
"I'm aware, what I meant to ask was why you have been persistent to find me?"  
"You know about that?"  
She laughs darkly, "You're lucky your aunt contacted me when she did," she leans forward in front of the man, "or otherwise you would have a pretty little bullet in your skull, Tommy." She grins, an evil grin. She turns to face Ada, "How have you been Ada?"   
Ada's face brightens, "great, thank you, I can't believe you got my letters."   
Lima smiles at her, "of course, I love your letters, I was surprised when you continued to contact me even after I sent the first back."   
"I noticed that envelope had been opened." She says sheepishly. Lima laughs, "of course you did, you have a sharp eye. There's always a place for you here if you want it." Ada smiles gratefully to the gang leader. 

"Polly, I was so pleased to hear from you, even if it was on behalf of your nephews."   
Polly smiles happily at her, "It's so lovely to see you again Dolly." Lima smiles sweetly at the nickname. "This is Michael, my son, and John, you remember them?" 

Lima rolls her eyes playfully, "of course I bloodly remember."   
Michael stares at the odd woman confused. Lima bursts out laughing, holding her stomach and whiping the tears from her eyes. "I used to change your nappies." Michael blushes a red. "Look at you, quite the catch now, you married yet?"   
"No."   
"I know a lot of girls looking for a husband, if you want any help at all."   
Lima looks at John "And you, you bastard where the fuck did you go?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he tells her, "you're the one who left, you old hag."  
Lima laughs at the funniest of the brothers, "fair enough."   
Lima pours herself another glass of whiskey, then there's a knock at the door. 

"Ma'am there's a baby left here for you."   
Lima furrows her eyebrows, "another one, who's telling all these women that I'm running a orphanage?"   
The tired woman sighs, "come in Veronica."   
Veronica walks in holding a basket, "I think there's a reason they might have left the baby here." She tells her as she places the basket on the desk. Veronica pulls down the cloth on the baby to reveal a light brown tiny baby with little hands and eyebrows that look as if though they've been drawn. The gangleader smiled softly, tracing the baby's eyebrows with her finger, "She's beautiful."   
"Would like me to take her to one of the mothers?"   
"Yh, take her to Lily." Veronica left with the basket swiftly. Lima clears her throat. "You still haven't told me the reason you're here today Thomas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima Decairos aka The Devil's Mistress is a the Scandalous Gang Leader of The Untamed, an all female gang in West London. Lima owns famous speakeasies all over London and sells and makes illegal weapons. But after Tommy Shelby witnesses a public murder ordered by The Untamed he finds himself searching for The Devil's Mistress.
> 
> (there's probably gonna be Smut, so if you don't like that shit, fuck off.)
> 
> (there's gonna be a lot of fuckin' Swearing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't No Rest For The Wicked.   
> Hurts Like Heaven.   
> She's a Killer Queen, Gunpowder, Gelatine, Dynamite With a Laser Beam, Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind Anytime.   
> Put a Gun Against His Head, Pulled My Trigger, Now He's Dead.   
> Town Calls Ya Hell On High Heels.   
> Something Lately Drives Me Crazy, Has To Do With How You Make Me Struggle To Get Your Attention.

Thomas Shelby let's out a heavy sigh as he leans back in his chair.   
"I want to become allies." Lima furrows her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, you're aware that my gang has nothing to do with men."   
"I'm aware-"   
"And also you know nothing about us?"   
After a few seconds of silence Tommy asks, "are you done?" She glares at the man as he continues to speak.   
"Well, Miss. Decairos, I know that you're a smart woman, that you've built this place for women by yourself and I also know that you want to win this war."   
Lima pours herself another glass of whiskey, "I'm listening."   
"I understand you make most of your money from your speakeasies and..."  
"Making weapons."  
"That must be making good money."   
"Indeed."   
"Where did you learn how to do that?"   
"My father's men were great friends of mine."  
"Your father made his weapons?"   
"My father was a man haunted by paranoia."   
"And you are?"   
"Precisely." Lima stands out of her chair to grab a bottle of rum, all of a sudden feeling bored.   
"Do you keep all your weapons?"   
"Yes." She pauses to think, feeling exhausted after just having sex not long ago. "Well, truth be told, I sell most of them."   
She downs the rest of her whiskey left in the cup to pour some rum.   
Ada points to the whiskey, "can I?" Lima pushes the bottle towards the family, "help yourself."   
"You sure know how to hold your liquor." Polly says. Lima raised her glass grinning, "learnt from the best."   
After pouring his glass, he asks. "Do you sell any of these weapons to the police?"   
The gangleader stares intensely at the other gangleader trying to figure out his motives. "Only a portion."   
"But you don't pay for their protection?"  
She shakes her head, "I don't trust those pigs."  
"But you..." eventually Tommy's voice fades as Lima notices the time.  
"Sorry Thomas, I have to eat." The woman says hurriedly, putting her fur jacket on. She turns to the group, now all standing. "Would you like to join?"  
"I have to get back to the baby and Aunt Poll has to get on with sewing some warm clothes." Polly rolls her eyes, "I don't know why you just can't buy that shit. Come on Michael, we best get a move on." She says pushing her son out the door. "It was good seeing you Dolly."  
"You too."  
"I gotta get back to my tribe." John says, smiling. "See you later John."   
"I'm bored, and I gotta drop them home anyway. See ya Tommy. Miss." Arthur says tipping his hat like a gentleman.   
"Guess it's just you and me then, unless you're busy?"   
"No, I would quite like to continue with this conversation actually before you decide you no longer want see my face."   
Lima smirks at him, "I'd like to see your face a lot more if you weren't bloody talking all the time."   
The gangleader leaves the office and walks to the door with Tommy hot on her trail. 

"Where are we going?" He asks as they way through the door.   
"To eat."   
The two gangsters end up in front of a small dingy cafe. Thomas follows the woman perplexed. "This is where you eat?" Lima smiles as she walks to a rusty metal table in the corner, far from the window.   
"It's not much is it?" She asks, "but it's peaceful and pretty. My mum used to run this place, it smells like her."   
"Well, is the food good?"   
"Depends how well you take to spice."   
Thomas frowns at her response, not really liking the idea of eating somewhere unknown. Lima rolls her eyes at the man. "Relax, no one can harm you here."  
"How do you know that?"   
"My men run this shop."   
"Men work for you?"   
"Only the stuff outside, they're used to protecting and risking their life."   
A man with dark skin walks up to the table and places two plates of food in front of the two gangleaders. Thomas stares at the plate, the smell makes his mouth water.   
Lima watches happily as Tommy stuffs his face with the chicken. She chuckles," pretty good, huh? "  
"It's amazing, never tasted such spices in my life."   
"You white folks are always afraid to try something new."   
Thomas chuckles at the statement, "that's not entirely true, Polly likes this spice shit."  
"Polly's best friend was a black guyanese man."   
The two sit in silence as they eat.   
"So about the police..." Tommy stops speaking as the gangleader let out a sound of disgust. "Please Thomas, I'm trying to eat."   
"Right but I wanna talk about al-"   
"As my mother said Thomas, no talk of business at the table." She says mimicking an Cork accent.   
"Your mam was Irish?"   
"My mam is Irish, my dad died, not my mam."  
"oh I just thought-"   
"It's alright, she's sick so she's bound to go any day now."   
"Sorry." Lima shrugs her shoulders as if the idea of another dead parent didn't physically hurt her chest.   
"So..." Tommy draws as he trys to think of a new topic, "urmm do you like art?" He blurts out.   
Lima raises an eyebrow at the man as she continues to eat her chicken leg.   
"Sure. There are loads of paintings in my speakeasies, that's how you know they're mine."   
"But don't most speakeasies have paintings in them?"   
The woman laughs, "no Thomas, my speakeasies have one nude painting of me. Not many speakesasies have nude paintings of mulatto women."   
Thomas stares at the confident woman in shock, he clears his throat after she catches him. "Everything you own has a painting?"   
"Mostly speakesasies but some of them might."   
"Who paints them?" Thomas asks intrigued, Lima smirks at this. "A friend of mine." She answers vaguely.   
After the two finish eating, they leave the small building side by side.   
"Are we allowed to talk about business now?" He asks as they walk along and empty road. The woman seems to age at the sound of business and sighs dramatically, "sure, but keep a low voice, you never know who's in the shadows."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima Decairos aka The Devil's Mistress is a the Scandalous Gang Leader of The Untamed, an all female gang in West London. Lima owns famous speakeasies all over London and sells and makes illegal weapons. But after Tommy Shelby witnesses a public murder ordered by The Untamed he finds himself searching for The Devil's Mistress.
> 
> (there's probably gonna be Smut, so if you don't like that shit, fuck off.)
> 
> (there's gonna be a lot of fuckin' Swearing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't No Rest For The Wicked.   
> Hurts Like Heaven.   
> She's a Killer Queen, Gunpowder, Gelatine, Dynamite With a Laser Beam, Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind Anytime.   
> Put a Gun Against His Head, Pulled My Trigger, Now He's Dead.   
> Town Calls Ya Hell On High Heels.   
> Something Lately Drives Me Crazy, Has To Do With How You Make Me Struggle To Get Your Attention.

"I want to be an ally to you?"   
"I still don't understand why."   
"Well, for starters we could help each each other." Lima raises an eyebrow at the bullshit that seems to constantly fall from Tommy's mouth. "What the fuck are you talking about now?"   
"Look Lima," Lima sends Thomas a dirty look at the use of her name, "you're smart..."  
"That's been established."   
"But I know about crime and money. I know how to make it in this world."   
Lima stops walking to stare the tall man in the face. "I hope to fuck you're not suggesting I don't know how to run shit because I'm a woman."   
Thomas laughs nervously at the unpredictable woman, "no of course not, you've known this life the day you were born but your paranoia gets in the way."   
"Alright Thomas, you already know I don't do business with men so what the fuck are you expecting? I marry you? For what, protection?"   
He rolls his eyes at the womans impatience, "No not for protection, for reliance, for reassurance. Look I want to get rid of these fuckers as much as you do and we'll be twice as strong if we're both against them dicks." 

Lima steps forward, closer to the man. She felt his breathe against her face and it would no doubt look like a scandalous view to anyone watching.   
"And what if we win this war, eh Tommy? We kill each other over the thrones?" Thomas smirks at the woman. "We wouldn't need to fight over it when we're married."   
Lima takes a step back from the man, laughing. She sticks her hand out, "deal Thomas, but I'm not fucking marrying you." Thomas sighs in happiness as he shakes the woman's hand. "Thank fuck, can I go home now?" He asks, the two begin to walk to the library.   
"You gotta sign some papers first you thick shit." Thomas groans, "why?"   
"It's an arrangement between businesses Thomas, I know you Irish like to just marry off your kin but it ain't work like that around here. I need to trust you'll be there to get me when I go to jail and shit."   
"You're not gonna be in jail a lot are you?"   
"Let's hope not." Was her answer as they stepped into the library. 

A woman greets her as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. She woman takes off the gangleaders coat. And gestures to Thomas, "would you like me to fix the bed Miss?" Lima smiles, "no, Thomas isn't a whore."   
Thomas eyes stay wide as they walk to a table. "Would you get me the papers and a bottle of red wine Veronica?"   
"The business papers ma'am?" Lima sighs taking out two cigarettes. "Yes Veronica." Thomas places a cigarette in his mouth and watches as Lima lights it and then hers. After smoking in silence for a while, just watching the two smokes dance amongst each other, Veronica slams a pile of paper in front of Thomas. "Someone isn't fucking happy." Thomas mutters. Lima chuckles, "you really ain't used to people disrespecting you are you?"   
"I'm a gangster, the only people that have disrespected me are dead."   
"Well, you better get used to it if you're gonna be here a lot."   
"I'm supposed to get used to your workers disrespecting me?"   
Lima shrugs, "I'll beat some sense into them but you're not allowed to touch my women."   
"At all?"   
Lima leans forward so Thomas is forced to stare her in the eyes. "Listen boy, I know you and your bitch brothers think these women are your new whores, but I will cut off the hand which harms my sisters."   
"Are you disrespecting my brothers?"   
Lima chuckles, "You think you scare me? Bring it bitch." Thomas sighs and reads through the papers.

"Everything you own is under your dad's name?"   
Lima nods, "And when I'm married, everything I own will be under my husbands name, a husband who will probably marry me for my money and then fuck off with a younger version as soon as I'm old." She sighs lighting another cigarette. "Always the Devil's whore, never the Devil."   
"You are the most paranoid fucker ever." Thomas mutters under his breath. Lima rolls her eyes at the man, "Am I wrong though?"   
That seems to shut Thomas up as he ignores the question and continues to sign his name on the pieces of paper. 

"If I needed you in Birmingham, how fast could you come?"   
"Depends on what you need me for, Tommy." She tells him winking as she pours herself a drink. Thomas bites his lip, "If there's a fight?"   
"If you want me there, I'll be there Thomas." Thomas smiles gratefully. "Thank you, do you know how hard it is being the only smart one?" Lima laughs, "If you're the only smart one, I'm fucked." Thomas chuckles, shoving the woman. She winks at the man, "Careful Tommy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima Decairos aka The Devil's Mistress is a the Scandalous Gang Leader of The Untamed, an all female gang in West London. Lima owns famous speakeasies all over London and sells and makes illegal weapons. But after Tommy Shelby witnesses a public murder ordered by The Untamed he finds himself searching for The Devil's Mistress.
> 
> (there's probably gonna be Smut, so if you don't like that shit, fuck off.)
> 
> (there's gonna be a lot of fuckin' Swearing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't No Rest For The Wicked.   
> Hurts Like Heaven.   
> She's a Killer Queen, Gunpowder, Gelatine, Dynamite With a Laser Beam, Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind Anytime.   
> Put a Gun Against His Head, Pulled My Trigger, Now He's Dead.   
> Town Calls Ya Hell On High Heels.   
> Something Lately Drives Me Crazy, Has To Do With How You Make Me Struggle To Get Your Attention.

After searching the building for chocolate, Lima sits in her office thinking about her new ally. She'd miss Polly, as much as she missed her mum. Her mam's memories were gone and she'd soon be as dead as her dad. 

She curses at the thought and ties up her hair. She had shit to do and then she would get drunk. Lima tiredly looks through her old calendar at the meetings she had for the week. Shit, she thought, I still gotta do that meeting with the police.

She sighs and holds the head in her hands. The door hesitantly opened, "Devil's Mistress? I have a call for you." The new secretary tells the woman. 

"Who is it?" She asks  
"Mr Thomas Shelby."

The women were to insist the caller had the wrong number unless they had the password, God Is A Woman. 

Sighing Lima raises from her chair to walk to the phone thats situated at the empty bar. The speakeasy was almost empty as most of the women went bed early for another day's work. A few women were literred around the stage, watching a beautiful dark haired woman sing. The singer's lover sits at the bar admiring her woman, Lima addresses the tipsy woman with a nod as she walks to the phone. 

Holding it to her ear she asks, "Hello?"  
Thomas' rich voice voice flows through the phone, "Lima?"   
"You know you're not allowed to call me that." He chuckles lowly, "gonna punish me?"   
"Don't tempt me." She mumbles into the phone. "Why have you called Thomas?"  
He clears his throat, "right, urm I was wondering when you're going to talk to the police."   
"I haven't decided yet."   
"If you want we could go together, for protection and shit."   
"Protecting me is a dangerous job Tommy, you really want to risk your life for me?" She asks.   
"Well, I'm gonna risk my life for you anyway, aren't I?"   
"Not really Tommy, we're allies not a married couple."   
"Hopefully if I take a bullet for you you'll rethink that marriage alliance."  
As Thomas speaks Lima asks the drunken to get her calendar.   
"Still got that,'Bloods thinker than water' shit mantality, eh Thomas?"   
"It's the truth ain't it?"   
Rolling her eyes she replies, "Sure." 

She mouths 'thank you' to the woman who passes the calendar to her. The woman nods as she pours herself another drink.   
"When are you free?"   
"Let me jus- one second."   
Lima opens her calendar for the week. It was Wednesday, it had been two days since she last spoke to Thomas and the meeting with him was probably the most she had spoken to any man in the past year.   
"Are you busy Friday?" She asks. Thomas was going horseriding on Friday there's no way he could cancel that. "Yh, Saturday?"   
"No can do." She wouldn't be up til three in the afternoon on a Saturday.   
"Does it have to be this week?"   
"Preferrably."   
"What about tomorrow?"   
"Urm," Lima looks over her plan for tomorrow, Visit Mam it said in joint writing. She sighs at the idea of seeing her deathly sick mam again. "Of course what time?" She asks as she draws a line through her writing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima Decairos aka The Devil's Mistress is a the Scandalous Gang Leader of The Untamed, an all female gang in West London. Lima owns famous speakeasies all over London and sells and makes illegal weapons. But after Tommy Shelby witnesses a public murder ordered by The Untamed he finds himself searching for The Devil's Mistress.
> 
> (there's probably gonna be Smut, so if you don't like that shit, fuck off.)
> 
> (there's gonna be a lot of fuckin' Swearing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't No Rest For The Wicked.   
> Hurts Like Heaven.   
> She's a Killer Queen, Gunpowder, Gelatine, Dynamite With a Laser Beam, Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind Anytime.   
> Put a Gun Against His Head, Pulled My Trigger, Now He's Dead.   
> Town Calls Ya Hell On High Heels.   
> Something Lately Drives Me Crazy, Has To Do With How You Make Me Struggle To Get Your Attention.

"You're not allowed to call her by her name you know." The dark haired singer tells the flirtatious Thomas when he speaks the Devil Mistress' name. 

"Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself."

The woman rolls her eyes, "exactly, if I was you Thomas I'd be very weary with my mistress."  
The woman proceeds to walk of from him, leaving him in the library.   
"Are you coming or not?"  
He follows after, watching her walk in her heels. She walks him to a table, which sat the gangster he was speaking to yesterday. He watches her walk off, swaying her hips. She was one of the few women who wore feminine clothes. The dark dress clings to her body. The woman besides him, seemed to have the body of a child. Perhaps it was her male clothes, though Thomas didn't care enough to dwell on the idea.

"Forget it." Lima tells him, sipping on her Irish whisky amusingly.  
"Why? You jealous?" He asks, raising his eyebrow at the smirking woman.  
She winks at him, "Watch." She tells him pointing to the dark haired woman being held by a ginger woman. 

She was just as beautiful.

Thomas watches as the ginger holds the other woman's face in her hands. The ginger adopts a evil glare and turns to Thomas, cutting her eyes at him. She slowly kisses the woman in front of her whilst staring the man in his face.

Thomas' eyes widen slightly and he turns to the woman besides him to see her legs lazily laid upon the table. She chuckles at the man.  
He clears his throat, "Can we go now?" He asks

"Of course darling." She says, still smirking she walks to the bottom of the stairs and walks up them as soon as someone slips on her jacket.  
Thomas follows hastily after, to catch up. His long legs skip steps as he walks up the stairs.

He finds the woman in the basement as he opens the door. A cigarette hangs from her full lips as she tries to tie up her hair, she let's go to take the cigarette out of her mouth as she realises she has to breathe.

Thomas stands behind her, he can see his reflection in the mirror but only just.

"Need help?" He asks, his breathe tickling her neck, making her hair stand up.  
She nods, and Thomas tries as best as he can to fit all her hair in a tied ribbon. She chuckles at him attempting to tame her hair. "I think I might cut it off."  
"Don't." He tells her. I can do whatever I want, you twat, she thought.

She holds her hand out once Thomas finishes with her hair. A cap, identical to Tommy's was placed into her hand. She places on her head after pulling her ponytail forward hiding any sneaky hair.

The woman turns around to face the man, "How do I look?"  
She looked like a man, that was for sure. "Like a peaky." She rolls her eyes at the insufferable man. "Apart from that..."  
Thomas gestures to the open buttoned shirt, the only way you could see her breast was if you were as close as Thomas and if you were looking.

The woman reaches into the top of her shirt, her hand skims over her chest until they're met with metal.

She pulls out her gun and presses the muzzle on his forehead. "That," She spits," is for my weapons, Not for your eyes."

Placing the gun back in between her large breasts, she does up one button and scoffs as she walks off.


End file.
